New Maximals
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: Two Cybertronians have been on Earth before the rest of the Maximals and Predacons have, and they soon join the Maximals. SilverboltXOC, TigatronXOC


**I thought I would start a new story, but this one is gona be in the Beast Wars series. **

**I only own Neara and Blizzara, though Neara not really her name, since I got her name idea from the movie Dinosaur. **

A few miles away from the Maximal base, two other Cybertronians wondered in the forests, one of them being a Snow Lepord with Sabertooth Tiger fangs, and the other an African Wild Dog. These two bots were neither Predacon nor Maximal, though one could assume that the more tougher looking of the two, the Dog, would be like a Predacon, and the other, the Snow Lepard, would be like a Maximal. Their names were Blizzara and Neara, twin femmes, and they had been on the planet since even before the other Cybertronians arrived. They didn't know of the other's arrival, but they had picked up on the energy readings from both ships.

"Do you think others arrived here?" Blizzy asked her twin. Neara looked to her, then in the direction the Maximal ship was in.

"I'm not entirely sure..." she said. The two continued to wonder closer to the Maximals, making sure to stay in the forest as long as possible, but they saw the forest starting to deminish, turning into a more rocky landscape.

As they got closer, they could see the distant ship, and their optics widened. "Thats...is that what I think it is?" Blizzy asked. Neara nodded, and she wondered closer to it, as did Blizzara.

Though, once they were close enough, she were able to spot the lift of the ship lowering, and both femmes were quick to hide behind of the legs supporting the ship. On the platform was a silver wolf with golden hawk wings, and a white tiger next to him. Once the lift reached the ground, the two walked off of it, though they could tell others bots were nearby.

"I can detect two other bots around here..." Tigatron said as he looked around. Silverbolt looked around as well, and he then looked back to Tigatron.

"I do not think they are hostile." he said, before looking around more, before spotting something hiding. "Wait, I spot something by the ship's leg..." he said, and Tigatron looked in the direction he was looking at, and saw what looked like a ear.

"Slaggit, they know we're here!" Blizzy hissed, and the two femmes started to back up, before starting to take off in a run. The two mechs spotted them, and gave chase.

"Wait! We're not going to hurt you!" Silverbolt yelled out, but the two femmes kept on running. Though, Blizzy slowed down, and she glanced back to them. Neara growled and she stopped, and looked to her sister.

"Blizzy?" she hissed, but her sister only ignored her, her attention focused on the two mechs, who slowed to a halt by them. The two mechs held a calm, gentle look.

"Who are you?" Blizzy asked the two.

"I am Silverbolt, and this is my friend, Tigatron. We are both Maximals." Silverbolt said. Blizzy's optics widened.

"Maximals? I've heard about you guys." she said. "Its so awesome to meet some of ya." she grinned, and the two mechs chuckled.

"Though, it is us who should be honored to meet such beautiful femmes such as yourselves." Silverbolt said with a bow, and Blizzy blushed, however, she liked Tigatron more than 'Bolt. Neara, however, didn't even blush a little at his comment, only snorted. Silverbolt noticed this, but he was a determined, if not the most determined mech there was.

Neara and Blizzy then transformed, and 'Bolt and Tigatron did the same. Silverbolt then gently held one of Neara's hands in his own, and kissed her hand. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined." he complimented, but Neara didn't blush yet, only giving him a curious look. "You are welcome to stay with us at our ship. I am sure Optimus will not mind." he then said. Neara and Blizzy looked to the other.

"Well, we could stay for a while..." Blizzy said, and Neara sighed.

"I guess we're staying then." Silverbolt nodded, then he motioned for the two femmes to follow, and they walked onto the lift, before it then lifted them up into the ship. To greet them were the rest of the Maximals, who had detected the two femmes as well. Neara and Blizzy shrank back from the others, unsure of them. Optimus Primal then stepped over to them.

"You are welcome here. There is no need to be uneasy around us." he said with a smile. The two femmes then stepped towards him, and Blizzy smiled back.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." she said, and Optimus nodded.

"What are your names?" he then asked.

"I'm Blizzara, and this is my twin Neara." she said. After a few more minutes of talking, the bots went their ways on the ship to whatever they were previously doing, Blizzy wondering away with Tigatron, the two talking to the other about a few of the animals they've seen so far on the planet. Neara remained where she was, looking around at the ship with her blue optics, which did soften.

"Would you like a tour of the ship?" Silverbolt then asked her. Neara looked to him, then away, remaining silent. Silverbolt knew she was the kind of femme to prefer to be by herself for most of the time, and he would let her be for the time being.


End file.
